Back to Green
by Dana1
Summary: What if Zedd had gotten to Tommy first?


Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to Haim Saban except Chloe Hart, Mrs. Walker, and Ryan Oliver who belong to me.   
Author's note: I always wondered what would have happened if Lord Zedd had gotten his way. So here is my version on what would have happened if he did. I changed some things in White Light. You will recognize the very beginning. After that, do not even try to compare it. Heck I do not think anyone could accuse me of copying it! Just read on and enjoy it. I would also like to note that there is no suggested reading. All you need to do is enjoy!   
Second author's note: This is my thirtieth fanfic! Enjoy and send feedback.   
Time frame: All I will say is its second season Power Rangers.   
  
Back to Green   
by: Dana  
Zordon and Alpha were preparing for a big event. They were going to give the white power coin to a very qualified person. They were in a hidden chamber just about ready to get started.   
  
"TELEPORT HIM UP NOW ALPHA." Zordon told his robot assistant.   
  
"Right away Zordon."   
  
* * *  
Tommy had just gotten out of the lake after a nice long swim. He had just started toweling himself off when he had the familiar sense of being teleported away.   
  
* * *  
"Ai yai yai yai yai! Zordon! Tommy just disappeared!"   
  
"ALPHA WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE JUST DISAPPEARED?" Zordon asked becoming worried.   
  
"I just lost him on the scanner!"   
  
"ALPHA CONTACT THE RANGERS AND TELL THEM TO GET UP HERE IMMEDIATELY." Zordon did not need to tell Alpha why. Because Alpha thought, he had a good idea on what was going on.   
  
* * *  
Tommy opened his eyes as soon as his feet touched the ground. He realized he was in Lord Zedd's throne room. He got into a fighting stance.   
  
"No need to do that Thomas. It will do you no good. You're not a Power Ranger anymore." Zedd reminded Tommy; as the throne, he was sitting on turned around.   
  
"No thanks to you." Tommy spat.   
  
"I am going to make you an offer Tommy. You join forces with me and you will become heir to my throne. If not you will be destroyed very quickly."   
  
"You know I'd never agree. So you'll have to destroy me." Tommy said looking Zedd straight in the visor.   
  
"Such tenacity." Lord Zedd said and raised his staff. He fired. Tommy collapsed to the ground unconscious at Lord Zedd's feet. "Did I say you had a choice? Oops I lied."   
  
* * *  
In the park, Kimberly had just finished reading the letter that Tommy had sent her to the others. Their communicators went off.   
  
Jason looked around. The others were too busy throwing the football around to care. "This is Jason."   
  
"Jason you and the others need to come to the Command Center quickly!" Alpha's voice answered.   
  
They appeared a moment later and saw Zordon's worried face. Jason stepped forward. "What's going on Zordon? Is there a monster?"   
  
"RANGERS ITS TOMMY." Zordon answered.   
  
"Tommy? What could be wrong with Tommy?" Zack asked.   
  
"RANGERS LET ME START AT THE BEGINNING. ALPHA AND I HAD BEEN WORKING ON A SEVENTH POWER COIN. IT IS THE WHITE RANGER POWER COIN. WE HAD MEANT IT ALL TO BE A HAPPY OCCASION FOR ALL OF YOU. WE WERE PLANNING TO GIVE THE COIN TO TOMMY. HOWEVER, WE DID NOT TELL YOU ABOUT IT BECAUSE WE WERE WORRIED THAT LORD ZEDD WOULD INTERFEAR. UNFORTUNATELY, LORD ZEDD DID INTERFEAR. WHEN WE WENT TO TELEPORT TOMMY UP HERE HE DISAPPEARED FROM OUR SCANNER RANGE."   
  
"Do you know where Tommy is? Is he all right?" Kim asked.   
  
"I HAVE A GOOD IDEA WHO HAS HIM. I THINK IT WOULD BE SAFE TO SAY LORD ZEDD. WHETHER HE IS ALL RIGHT OR NOT I DO NOT KNOW KIMBERLY. WE WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR ZEDD TO SHOW HIS HAND. WE STILL HAVE NOT GOTTEN ANYTHING FROM SCANNING FOR TOMMY. IT IS MUCH HARDER SINCE HE DOESN'T HAVE A MORPHER OR COMMUNICATOR."   
  
"I'll help you find Tommy Alpha." Billy volunteered.   
  
"Please hurry Billy." Kim said.   
  
Five minutes later Billy shook his head. "Still nothing."   
  
The alarms went off.   
  
"RANGERS. LORD ZEDD HAS SENT DOWN GOLDAR. HE IS ATTACKING DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE. YOU MUST GO DOWN AND STOP HIM." Zordon informed them. "WE WILL CONTINUE THE SEARCH FOR TOMMY WHILE YOU'RE DOWN THERE."   
  
They morphed and were gone.   
  
"Zordon what if we can't find him?" Alpha asked.   
  
"WE HAVE TO ALPHA. I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT WHAT ZEDD HAS IN STORE FOR TOMMY."   
  
* * *  
The Rangers were beating Goldar as usual. Goldar stepped back for a second and teleported away.   
  
"Okay what was the point of that?" Kimberly asked.   
  
"Who knows. But I don't like it."   
  
"Let's go back up to the Command Center. Maybe Zordon and Alpha have found Tommy." Zack said hopefully.   
  
* * *  
Tommy opened his eyes and forgot where he was for a minute. His eyes adjusted and he found himself face down in Lord Zedd's throne room. He could hear Zedd talking to someone who he presumed was Goldar. "I want you and Scorpina to go back down to Earth and get the rangers attention. When Tommy comes to I'll send him down to help."   
  
'Why would I go help them? What's he talking about?' He sat straight up when he felt someone nudge him.   
  
"Ah so you are awake." Lord Zedd threw something towards him. Tommy caught it. It was his old morpher. How did Zedd get it?   
  
"It's been re-energized. You will be able to become the Green Ranger again." Zedd said.   
  
Now Tommy was confused even more. 'He stole the powers from me and now he wants to give it back?'   
  
Lord Zedd seemed to see that the spell he put on did not work. He raised his staff and fired again. He waited to see if it worked this time.   
  
Tommy's mind was clouding. Tommy closed his eyes. A second later he re-opened them and there was a spark of red.   
  
"Morph and go help Goldar and Scorpina." He told the spellbound teenager.   
  
"Dragonzord!" Tommy called and teleported to Earth.   
  
Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini turned around when they heard Kimberly scream. They were all shocked by the appearance of the Green Ranger.   
  
"Tommy? No!" Kim shrieked as Scorpina and Goldar laughed.   
  
"Tommy come on man you don't want to do this!" Zack tried.   
  
"He's our Green Ranger once again." Goldar taunted.   
  
Tommy took out his Dragon Dagger and called his Dragonzord once again.   
  
"We need to go for our Thunderzords." Jason said reluctantly.   
  
"Jason we can't!" Kim said in a trembling voice.   
  
"Kim we don't have a choice! We either stop the Dragonzord or the city gets destroyed!"   
  
"But what about Tommy? Jase he's under a spell we can't hurt him!" Kim said.   
  
Jason ignored her. He understood what she was saying. Tommy was his best friend after all. "We need Thunderzord Power now!"   
  
"Mastodon/Lion Thunderzord Power!" Zack called.   
  
"Pterodactyl/Firebird Thunderzord Power!" Kimberly called.   
  
"Triceratops/Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Billy called.   
  
"Sabertooth Tiger/Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Trini called.   
  
"Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Jason called.   
  
They fought the Dragonzord for awhile but they were losing. The other Rangers were very surprised when Lord Zedd called Tommy, Goldar, and Scorpina back to the palace.   
  
"Let's go to the Command Center." Jason said.   
  
When they landed, they looked up at Zordon expectedly.   
  
"I AM SORRY RANGERS. WE HAVE NOT FOUND A WAY TO BREAK THE SPELL YET. GO DOWN TO EARTH AND PARTICIPATE IN YOUR REGULAR ACTIVITIES. I WILL CONTACT YOU WHEN WE FIND ANYTHING." Zordon instructed them.   
  
"Okay Zordon. Let's go to the Youth Center." Jason suggested.   
  
* * *  
"Why did you call us back? We were beating those Power Pukes!" Goldar asked.   
  
"I have another plan." Zedd said with an evil laugh. After explaining the plan to the others, they laughed also.   
  
* * *  
Kimberly walked out of her house the next morning for school. "Bye mom." She called as she closed the door. She stopped to smell the roses. She stood up immediately after she saw a familiar flash next to her.   
  
"Goldar!" She shouted getting into a fighting stance. She reached for her morpher but putties came and grabbed her arms. Her bracelet slipped off her wrist and she did not notice. She fought the putties but more appeared and surrounded her. She was gone.   
  
Kim's mother, Chloe Hart walked out the door. "Kim you forgot your wallet. Kim?" She looked around. 'That's funny I see her car but no Kimberly.' "Kim?" She stopped when she saw Kimberly's bag sprawled out in front of the rosebush. Her bracelet was lying near it. Chloe ran into the house to call the police.   
  
* * *  
The putties let go of her arms when Kimberly landed in Lord Zedd's Throne Room. Kimberly looked around and saw Goldar, Scorpina, and Zedd and many putties. Tommy was no where in sight.   
  
"He's not in here." Zedd told her standing up holding his staff. "Now to do what I planned to do before your friends interfered." He fired his staff. Kimberly, like Tommy, passed out. "When she wakes up she'll be my Queen." Zedd informed Scorpina and Goldar. Zedd walked over to the unconscious Pink Ranger and took her communicator. "Take her to her new quarters." Zedd instructed.   
  
* * *  
In English class, they were discussing Taming of the Shrew when a message came over the intercom. "Would Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, and Billy Cranston please come to the main office immediately?"   
  
They were all in that English class. They stood up and hurried out the door. "I wonder what it's about." Trini said.   
  
"I don't know." Jason said and stepped into the office.   
  
Mrs. Walker greeted them. "Hello. Officer Oliver has come to talk to you students.   
  
They exchanged looks. All was thinking the same thing. What to tell Ryan Oliver about his son.   
  
"Follow me." She said and led them into an office.   
  
Ryan Oliver stood up. "Hi kids." He greeted. "Please sit down." He waited for them to sit down. "I am here to ask you a few questions. I got a phone call from Chloe Hart, Kimberly Harts mother, this morning." The Rangers exchanged confused glances. He continued. "She said this morning Kimberly had forgotten her wallet on the counter so she hurried outside in hopes to stop Kimberly before she left for school. She got outside and found Kimberly's car still parked but no Kimberly. She looked around and found Kimberly's schoolbag sprawled out in front of the rosebush and her bracelet lying on the ground." He held up the bracelet. Tommy had given the bracelet to Kimberly for her birthday.   
  
"Oh no!" Trini gasped.   
  
"Mrs. Hart thinks she may have been kidnapped. However, I wanted to talk to you kids first. Tommy's at my brothers cabin or I would ask him also. When's the last time you saw Kimberly?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Last night." Jason said. Zack and Billy nodded.   
  
"She called me this morning before she left for school." Trini answered.   
  
"What did she say?"   
  
"She wanted to know if I had done the math homework so she could check an answer." Trini said. The reason was a lie. Kim called but it was more to talk about Tommy.   
  
"Did she say she was not going to go to school?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Nope. Just had a question about math is all." Trini answered.   
  
"Did she mention to any of you about going to see Tommy?" Ryan asked.   
  
"No." Zack said.   
  
"Not that I can remember." Billy said.   
  
Trini and Jason just shook their heads.   
  
"Thanks anyway. You may return to your classes." Ryan said and led them out the door.   
  
* * *  
Kimberly woke up in a strange room. She looked around groggily and realized she was lying on a bed. 'How did I get here?' She wondered and looked at her wrist and noticed communicator was gone. 'Oh yeah now I remember. Zedd kidnapped me.' She could hear someone walking down the hallway.   
  
"Now Tommy when the Pink Ranger wakes up I'm going to send you down to Earth to destroy the other Power Rangers." Zedd was saying.   
  
'He must think I'm evil! Okay I'll play the charade till I can get me and Tommy out of here.' Kimberly thought. The door opened and Kimberly jumped to her feet putting on the best scowl she could.   
  
"Ah so my queen has finally woken up." Zedd said walking into the room. Tommy followed him.   
  
"His Queen? I don't think so!' Kimberly thought. Then she looked at Tommy. 'Oh Tommy.' "Yes. What do you want me to do?"   
  
"I want you to morph and I will send you and Tommy down to Earth to destroy the park. When the Rangers arrive destroy them." Zedd said.   
  
"Your wish is my command." She said trying not to smirk.   
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Kimberly yelled.   
  
"Dragonzord!" Tommy called.   
  
"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.   
  
They teleported down and started destroying things. A little girl was crying. Kimberly could hear her saying, "The Pink Ranger was always my favorite!" 'Oh God what am I doing?'   
  
* * *  
Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy were all hanging out in the Youth Center when their communicators sounded. Jason led them into a quiet corner of the building. "This is Jason Zordon."   
  
"JASON YOU AND THE OTHERS MUST TELEPORT UP HERE IMMEDIATELY." Zordon's voice came through.   
  
They teleported up. They heard the alarms going full blast. "Zordon what is it?" Jason asked looking at the massive head.   
  
"OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE AND YOU WILL SEE." Zordon instructed them.   
  
The Rangers turned and saw the Pink and Green Rangers attacking innocent civilians. "So that's where Kim was. Zedd kidnapped her." Zack surmised.   
  
"We better stop them." Trini said.   
  
Jason turned towards Zordon. "Do you know of a way to free them yet?"   
  
"NO I DON'T. WE WON'T REALLY KNOW UNTIL WE GET A BETTER LOOK AT THEM." Zordon informed him.   
  
"All right. It's Morphin Time!" Jason called.   
  
"Mastodon!" Zack called.   
  
"Triceratops!" Billy called.   
  
"Sabertooth Tiger!" Trini called   
  
"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called.   
  
"Ah it's the Rangers." Tommy said when he saw a flash of light.   
  
"Kim and Tommy listen to us! You don't want to do this!" Trini said.   
  
Goldar teleported down to help Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy and Jason started fighting. Trini and Kim went to blows and Billy and Zack took on Goldar.   
  
Jason ducked a kick from Tommy. "Bro listen to me! You've got to snap out of it!" Jason pleaded.   
  
"It's fun being back on the side of evil Jason. You should try it. Aren't you tired of fighting for a big old head? Maybe I can ask Lord Zedd to make you one of his warriors." Tommy said.   
  
'I can tell this is going to get me nowhere. Dang that Lord Zedd!' Jason silently said. Jason went on fighting Tommy.   
  
Trini was doing her best to try to get through to Kimberly. "Kim you're my best friend! You don't want to do this!" Trini pleaded.   
  
"Oh but I must. You just don't understand Trini." 'Please read between the lines Trini! I really don't want to do this to you guys. I'm trying to save Tommy!' Kimberly silently pleaded.   
  
"Your right I don't understand. I don't understand why you're working for Lord Zedd." Trini said. "Come back to the side of light. Please."   
  
Tommy was looking at Kimberly strangely. He just knocked Jason down. 'She is acting weird. Nah it must be my imagination.'   
  
'Come back up to the palace.' Zedd sent.   
  
"We'll be back Rangers you can count on it." Tommy said.   
  
Kimberly took that as her cue to leave. "Cya around Yellow." Kim said. She gazed around at her other friends and could almost sense their disbelief. 'I'm sorry guys! I have no choice.'   
  
When she landed in Lord Zedd's Throne Room she morphed back to her regular clothes and turned towards Lord Zedd.   
  
"Very good my Rangers. Rest till tomorrow morning." He instructed.   
  
Kimberly nodded and said. "Yes Lord Zedd." She said and looked at him again. "Where's my room I forgot."   
  
"Oh yes you don't know much about the palace. Tommy show Queen Kimberly to her quarters."   
  
"Yes Lord Zedd." Tommy said and bowed. He led the way down the dark hallway.   
  
Kim got a good look at Tommy's wrist. 'Good he still has his communicator! I'll hit him over the head and we're out of here.'   
  
"Here it is my Queen." Tommy said and started to move out of the way but he was hit in the back of the head with something that felt like a shoe.   
  
"Sorry Tommy." Kimberly whispered putting her shoe back on. She raised his communicator up. She heard a growl.   
  
"And what do you think your doing?" Scorpina asked Kimberly stepping out of the shadows. "You thought you could fool Zedd but you can't fool me." Scorpina said.   
  
"Too late Scorpina." Kim said and hit Tommy's communicator. She saw Scorpina lunging towards her and ducked.   
  
Scorpina just barely missed Kimberly. "I'll get you for that Pink Ranger!" She swore.   
  
* * *  
Kimberly felt herself hit solid ground. She raised her head and realized that she and Tommy were in the Command Center. Kimberly jumped to her feet. "Zordon you have to put Tommy in a force field. He's only unconscious."   
  
"ALPHA PUT BOTH KIMBERLY AND TOMMY INTO FORCEFIELDS." Zordon instructed his Robot assistant.   
  
"No wait Zordon! I am not under a spell! I only pretended so I could save Tommy!" Kimberly pleaded.   
  
"I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT KIMBERLY." Zordon said. He quickly contacted the other rangers.   
  
"Zordon? How did Kimberly and Tommy get here?" Jason asked.   
  
"I'M NOT SURE."   
  
Alpha had been scanning Kimberly. "Kim's right Zordon. She's not under a spell."   
  
"Not under a spell? Then what was going on earlier?" Trini asked. 'So that's what she meant by I wouldn't understand.'   
  
"Lord Zedd tried placing a spell over me but it didn't work. I only pretended so I could save Tommy." Kimberly said. "I'm sorry guys. Can you ever forgive me?"   
  
"Of course." Billy said. The others voiced their agreements.   
  
"RANGERS I THINK I KNOW OF A WAY TO SAVE TOMMY. IF HE TAKES THE WHITE RANGER POWERS LORD ZEDD WILL LOSE CONTROL OF HIM." Zordon said.   
  
"How are we going to get him to take the powers Zordon?" Zack asked.   
  
"IT WILL BE RISKY. YOU MUST TRY TO REACH TOMMY MENTALLY. IF HE DOESN'T TAKE THE POWERS HE WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE THEM TO LORD ZEDD ANYWAY." Zordon said. "THIS WILL BE VERY RISKY. WILL YOU TAKE THE CHANCE RANGERS?"   
  
"Of course Zordon." Jason said. "Tommy's my best friend I'll do what I can to save him."   
  
"Totally. I'll kick myself if we lose Tommy to Zedd and there was a way to save him." Zack said. Billy and Trini nodded.   
  
"I got this far. I'm not going to quit on Tommy now." Kimberly said.   
  
"VERY WELL." Zordon shot energy at Tommy. "STAND IN A CIRCLE AROUND TOMMY." Zordon instructed them. "CLOSE YOUR EYES AND TRY TO REACH TOMMY."   
  
They all quickly did so. It was dark. Billy tried to reach Tommy first. "Tommy I know we haven't been as close as you and Jason are but you're still a good friend. It has been a lot of fun rangering with you." Billy said. "Come back to us."   
  
Zack went next almost seeming to step forward. "Tommy remember back when Rita was still on the moon? You and I were sparring in the Youth Center. You couldn't keep your mind off Kimberly. I tried to show you how to get girls attention. Then Bulk and Skull came in and interrupted. Remember that? How about the time you played that practical joke on me. You scared me with a plastic spider. Come back to us buddy we miss you." Zack said.   
  
"Tommy you've always had so much courage." Trini said going next. "Remember when The Invincible Venus Flytrap had captured the others and he also had Silvia? Zedd said his price was you and you wanted to take the chance. I told you I would go alone but you wouldn't let me. You said to me, 'I'll try to fight off Lord Zedd as long as I can. If I ever come back to hurt you, or any of you tell them for me, I'm sorry.' There are any of the times when you were the Green Ranger. You fought monsters from both Rita and Zedd when you barely had the powers to do so. You can't give into Lord Zedd now Tommy!"   
  
When it was Jason's turn, They could see everything getting brighter. "Tommy you're my best friend. I still kick myself for not getting the Green Candle. You keep telling me it's not my fault but I can't stop blaming myself. If I had gotten the candle, you wouldn't be in this position right now. You and I have made a good team haven't we? Remember the team competition you and I competed in? We couldn't get it together at first. Then Zordon had the idea of having us go get the power weapons. We worked together and were able to win the finals. Then there was the time Rita cast a spell on us to make us fight each other. We worked together again there and Rita wasn't able to beat us. Tommy you were a great Ranger. You don't need the Green Ranger Powers. Take the White Ranger Powers and rejoin the team. We need you bro. Please come back."   
  
They could see they were very close to getting through and took that as a good thing. Kimberly went last. "Tommy you can't stay with Lord Zedd! That would break everyone's heart especially mine. When Goldar kidnapped me, I only pretended to be under his control just to save you. Don't give up now! When you first moved to Angel Grove, I had this huge crush on you. I was so happy when you joined our team. Remember when we went to that dance together shortly after you lost your powers the first time? You and I had a great time. I was happy being there with you. When you came back and out cold from retrieving the Power Coins, I stood over you. Tommy please take the White Ranger Power and return to us. We need you. I need you. I love you." Kimberly said.   
  
There was a flash of light and they could see Tommy, in their minds, looking at them confused. "Guys?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah it's us bro." Jason said. "You have a choice. Take the White Ranger Powers and come back or stay the Green Ranger and work for Lord Zedd."   
  
"Not a hard decision." Tommy said.   
  
There was a flash of light and Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Billy opened their eyes.   
  
"What happened? Did it work?" They all asked at the same time. Then they realized why they had come back. The alarms were going off.   
"RANGERS ZEDD FIGURED OUT WHAT WE'RE UP TO AND HAS SENT THE SCARLETT SENTINAL DOWN TO DESTROY DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE." Zordon informed them.   
  
"Let's go!" Jason said. "It's Morphin Time!"   
  
"Mastodon!" Zack called.   
  
"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.   
  
Triceratops!" Billy called.   
  
"Sabertooth Tiger!" Trini called.   
  
"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called.   
  
"We need Thunderzord Power now!" They all said at the same time.   
  
"Mastodon/Lion Thunderzord Power!" Zack called.   
  
"Pterodactyl/Firebird Thunderzord Power!" Kimberly called.   
  
"Triceratops/Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Billy called.   
  
"Sabertooth Tiger/Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Trini called.   
  
"Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Jason called.   
  
They were fighting the Scarlet Sentinel and were losing.   
  
* * *  
Back in the Command Center Zordon was looking down at Alpha who was scanning Tommy. "I'm not sure if he took it or-" Alpha stopped when Tommy sat up.   
  
"Zordon? How did I get here?" Tommy asked.   
  
Alpha lowered the force field at Zordon's nod.   
  
Zordon teleported up the White Ranger Coin. "TOMMY YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BE THE WHITE RANGER. USE THE POWER WISELY. IT CAN NEVER BE STOLEN BY EVIL AGAIN. YOUR MORPHING CALL IS TIGERZORD. YOUR ZORD IS THE WHITE TIGERZORD."   
  
Tommy grinned. "It's Morphin Time!"   
  
"Tigerzord."   
  
Zordon held his breath, if that's possible, and waited for the answer he was hoping for. Tommy stood in front of him in a white costume with a gold and black shield. "YES IT WORKED. LORD ZEDD HAS LOST HIS HOLD ON YOU TOMMY. BE PROUD. YOU WILL FIND A SABRE NAMED SABA WHO WILL HELP YOU DURING FIGHTS. NOW YOU MUST GO HELP YOUR FRIENDS." Zordon said in a proud voice.   
  
Tommy nodded and teleported down. "I call on the power of Tigerzord!" Tommy called. Saba mouthed it also. They leaped into the cockpit of the Tigerzord and went into Tiger mode. There were some problems but the Zord finally was under control and they hurried to help the others.   
  
The others looked almost in amazement when they saw a new Zord heading their way. "It must be Tommy." Jason said aloud.   
  
They fought for awhile before they got a message from Zordon. "RANGERS YOU MUST COMBINE TO FORM THE MEGATIGER ZORD."   
  
"Right." They all said.   
  
They pulled together and destroyed the Scarlet Sentinel. They teleported up to the Command Center and morphed back to regular clothes.   
  
They surrounded Tommy, hugged him, and offered their congratulations.   
  
"I'm sorry for what I did guys." Tommy apologized.   
  
"It wasn't your fault Tommy. Zedd was the one who put a spell on you." Jason reminded him.   
  
"RANGERS I WANT TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT. I HAVE DECIDED ONE LEADER MIGHT NOT BE ENOUGH FOR THIS POWER TEAM. I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE TOMMY AND JASON CO-LEADERS." Zordon informed them.   
  
"That's great Zordon!" Trini said.   
  
"I concur." Billy said   
  
"Excellent!" Zack said enthusiastically.   
  
"It'll be great having you as my Co-Leader." Jason said.   
  
Kimberly just smiled.   
  
Tommy smiled and said, "Okay I'll do it."   
  
"Oh. I just thought of something. Kim's mom thinks Kim's kidnapped. What do we do about that?" Billy asked.   
  
"Zack and I can go down as the Red and Black Rangers and give most of the truth that Kimberly was taken by Goldar and we got her back." Jason said.   
  
"THAT'S FINE. GO AHEAD AND DO SO." Zordon said and watched as Kim, Jason, and Billy teleported out.   
  
Tommy looked up and said. "I have to go back to the cabin and pack my stuff to come back."   
  
"We'll go with you." Trini volunteered for her and Billy.   
  
"Thanks guys.   
  
* * *  
The next day Tommy and Jason walked into the Youth Center. "So how does it feel to be back Tommy?" Jason asked.   
  
"It's great I really did miss being here." Tommy said.   
  
They walked over to the table and sat down and started talking. Ernie came over with a cake. Tommy smiled. "Thanks guys."   
  
The End   
  
Okay you know what happens at the end of White Light. I didn't think I needed to add it. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I'm sorry Billy's try wasn't very long I couldn't think of any essential episodes. Email me and let me know what you think of this fanfic.  
  
  
  



End file.
